Fallen Leaves Book 1: Flame Ignite
by SilverNekoSong
Summary: Saphira is taken into The Secular Dimension by The Collector after her parents were killed. She meets many new friends and begins to make a new family. When she gets older she decides to go and kill the Collector and set everyone free. She meets a fox and starts to journey with her but they are attacked. And thats how "Flame Ignite" ends.
1. Information

Fallen Leaves Book 1: 

Flame Ignite

Species and Lands in the Secular Dimension

Species List:

Rose Wolves-Ancient Wolves said to be the first animals created and first things to be named perfect.-Red and tan wolves usually with supernatural powers over the godly arts.

Tainted Manes-The unholy offspring of the gods said to be a burden to humanity and always found scared and covered in battle wounds.-Usually dark blue and black and have great fighting skills but no supernatural abilities.

Navy Wolves-Created much later after the first revolution had begun they were brought into the world to fend them off.-Always white navy blue or silver, they have tremendous strength and power.

Krestelian Flight Fox-Created by the gods to protect the Rose Wolves in time of need they fended off the evil Tainted Manes.-Born as normal foxes then grow wings and saber teeth.

Grezlin Icarus Owls-These animals were the last to every be made in the gods creation. The god of the sun made birds of flight that could fly into depths of harsh weathering without harm.-Usually wear armor, look like standard barn owls and are very fast flyers.

Human Animals explain themselves.

Krestelian Jumping Rabbits-Normal Rabbits brought from the human world that live in Krestelia and have gained extreme jumping capabilities.

Aesop Fox-Look It up. Aesop's Fables.

Lands:

Grezlin-Land of Lush Fields of Flowers and Hollow Trees

Krestelia-Land of Trees Blocking Paths and Rivers of Health

End-Land where the Collector lives

Talachus-Land of shining suns and cold nights

Moruzi-The land of Resources

Roditora-The Land of Weaponry and Battle Preparations

Characters

Main Charcters:

Saphira Rosethorn

Species: Rose Wolf

Gender: Females

Tato Riverstone

Species: Grezlin Icarus Owl

Gender: Male

Sherwood Decaprio

Species: Krestalian Flight Fox

Gender: Female

Risk Charus

Species: Navy Wolf

Gender: Male

The Collector-Kumo

Species: Unknown

Gender: Male

Semi Main Characters:

Laria

Breed: Retriever Greyhound Mix

Gender: Female

Semerza

Breed: Cattle Dog German shepherd Mix

Gender: Female

Tezzer

Species: Badger

Gender: Female

Caleb and Ross

(Caleb-Right Ross-Left)

Species: German Shepherds (Gay from Human World)

Gender: Males

Talia #4

Species: A Barn Owl but with robotic insides she was made by the Collector to spy but rebelled and became a normal owl.

Gender: Female

Silver

Species: Silver Tortoiseshell

Gender: Female

Sister is Blizzard

Blizzard

Species: Silver Tortoiseshell

Gender: Female

Sister is Silver

Snowfoot Hinterwood

Species: Krestelian Jumping Rabbit

Gender: Female

Rivertail

Species: Aesop Fox

Gender: Male


	2. Chapter 1: The Flame is Lit

**_Chapter 1: The Flame is Lit_**

I didn't know where I was. My life had disappeared before my eyes. I was running. I was scared. My family was killed and I was taken to this place. I am all alone, yet I feel as if I'm being followed.

I am Saphira Rosethorn...and I have been captured in the Secular Demension. As I slowly turn around a old looking rbadger and roughly scared navy blue Tainted Mane stood before me. I knew it then that my end was coming, but to my surprise the Tainted Mane smiled at me "Are you lost little pup?" his kind gaze made me wonder his intentions.

The sweat rolling down my face I stutter softly "Y-yes. My parents are gone..." He lowered his head smiling "Well do you want to stay with us then?" he asked pleasurably. "Sure!" My ears perk up and I look significantly happier. The old badger walks up to me her eyes are almost shut because I realize now she was blind.

A feather hung from her left ear and a small stick with many things that made little tinkling noises lay beneath her front paw. She waved it above me and said with a cracked voice "Yes Shutterclaw. My assumptions were not mistaken, she is the one." My confusion doesn't get the better of me so I stay quiet but I start to wonder what she means.

The Tainted Mane looks at the badger then back at me "Oh I forgot, mind my manors, I am Shutterclaw, former leader of the Tainted Mane army and this is Tezzer, and she is a messenger for the gods." I nod "Well nice to meet you, my name is Saphira, Saphira Rosethorn!"

I was so happy, could it be that it was my chance to have a family again? Shutterclaw stand straight up "Well its getting dark we cannot stay here all night now can we?" Tezzer nods in agreement "Let's take this little one to her new home." she rubs the crimson red fur on my head smiling.

My excitement showed across my face with a laughing smile. This was my new family, my new life. We were now headed for a place Tezzer called, magical. She said it was like a safe haven, where the fields were green and the trees were tall! It took about a 2 day journey to reach it but when we finally made it, I felt alive. Everything was so pleasant and calm, I could never ask for more at this point, until more was given to me.

The mountain-side contained many caves I would say about a dozen. I got my own, it was huge! So far, my life was reshaping quite nicely. Everything I could ask for was provided. I was raised by Tezzer and Shutterclaw my whole childhood, but on my 3rd Birthday a lost Navy Wolf wandered into our territory, covered in blood, panting, I assume he was attacked.

He looked my age but due to territorial instinct I attacked. My claws dug deep into his navy coat and I flipped him over pinning him "What business do you have here Navy Wolf?" I ask demanding for an answer. He replies with a cracked voice "T-tainted manes…attacked me…I ran and found this place…hoping to hide…" his eyes closed and he went out cold.

Tezzer picked him up on her back taking him into her den and trying to heal him. A few days past, Shutterclaw and I didn't dare disturb Tezzer's work, yet at this point it seemed hopeless. I look at Shutterclaw "My attack…it killed him didn't it…" I ask worried about the answer.

Shutterclaw shook his head "No. It was those Tainted Manes. They did this; never blame yourself for territorial possession Saphira." His mellow voice made it believable but I still worried for the wolf. I turn to Tezzer's den as she walks out her staff jingling in the cold breeze "He will be fine if he rests for a few days, but with notice of Tainted Manes in the area we can't have our guard down, Saphira you will have to watch each morning and stay with this wolf all night. Oh and his name is Risk."

Her little declaration passed by me fine, but I know Shutterclaw is wondering how this wolf survived an attack of his breed. The first night had begun, Tezzer went to her den to sleep and Shutterclaw started to survey the border. Now my job was to look after this Risk character.

I walked into the spare den Tezzer had placed Risk in and sat by him not saying a word. "Thanks for the scar missy." He said sarcastically. I still sit trying to ignore him. "So you know my name, you could be nice and tell me yours." He says expecting an answer. "Saphira" I say firmly trying to get the message to him that I don't feel like talking to him.

"Pretty name, for a pretty wolf" he remarks making me flip out "Now what is that supposed to mean?" I say in a harsh tone. "It's supposed to mean I think your pretty…duh" his remark makes me blush. "Look once your healed your leaving so don't get your hopes up." I say looking away until he says "You staying here all night?" I lash my head back "What kind of question is that?!"

He replies laughing "That I want to talk to someone because there is no way I can fall asleep in this much pain." I look at him remembering how hurt he is "Oh, yea…need anything for those cuts?" I start to change my attitude.

"Nah just don't leave and I'll be fine." he smirks making me feel really uncomfortable this time, but I keep my cool and just smile "So. Whatcha wanna talk about?" he answers "You. What you are like, your favorite things, you know, all that stuff." I just smile "Maybe tomorrow night but for now just try and fall asleep."

After a few hours of more weird questions he finally dozes off leaving me to finally sleep. I guess after a while he stopped being annoying, but he talks like I should just trust him already. I guess in this place you have to trust everyone and deal with whatever happens.

**HEY PEOPLEZ! So this is my first story! Not a fanfic! 100% imagination! It took me like a day to decide whether to post it or not because its original but I thought people would like it. My only review is my friend irl so...kinda sucks so far BUT...idk where im going wit this. I guess I'll post a chapter this long every day or every other depending on what life does. But I might like not do it as often if I get no reviews soooo. If you hate it or don't LOVE it then review and say what I should work on because I really don't want to waste my time righting boring material. So bye!**


End file.
